Sólo fue un juego
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Sakuno queda con Tomoka una mañana acompañadas por sus hermanos gemelos. En la salida se encuentran con el trío de novatos, algunos sempais y sobre todo, a Ryoma, que pensaban jugar tenis. Entre que madruga, no juega tenis y... ¿una derrota?.[RyoSaku?]


_Yeey, aquí llego yo con otro fic xD Y Dios, otra vez largo D: Podría cortarlo en dos partes, pero tengo pereza u.uU_

_Lo tenía escrito desde hace semanas o.O era un capi para un fic, pero… no me gustó como lo llevaba y me gustó sólo éste xD._

_¡Espero que os guste:D_

* * *

**Tennis no Ohjisama**

'**Sólo fue un juego'**

Debería de pensar antes de hacer las cosas. Si algún inconveniente le surge el mismo día, saber de antemano que estaría libre, antes de hacer salir a la persona en vano. En este caso, le había tocado a Sakuno, Tomoka le había dicho de salir un rato. Al notar la tardanza de la chica, llamó desde una cabina a su casa.

'_¡Gomen, Sakuno¡Otra vez me han encargado de canguro de los gemelos!'_

Le había respondido la chica de coletas, seguidamente se oían quejidos de la chica, regañando a sus hermanos.

'_¡Attette…¡Estaos quietos mocosos¡Lo siento Sakuno! Debería haber preguntado si tenía que cuidarlos. ¡Otro día será!'_

Y colgó.

_Sí…, eso deberías haber hecho desde el principio…_

Se decía la castaña colocando el teléfono en su sitio. Al salir, miró a su alrededor y alzó su mirada al cielo haciendo sombra con su mano derecha, pudiendo así ver con algo de claridad. Seguidamente suspiró mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Hace un día tan bueno como para no hacer nada…- Dijo en un murmullo. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-

Al ver que era bastante temprano, decidió que dar un paseo era lo mejor que podía hacer, hacer tiempo hasta la comida. Iba pasando por escaparates de tiendas, mirando la ropa y de otras, peluches bastante adorables, le encantaban. Pasó por una pastelería y entró en ella, pensaba comprar unos dulces y llevárselos a Tomoka, haría sacar a sus hermanos a dar una vuelta, igual estarían cuidando de ellos, por supuesto Sakuno la ayudaría.

-¡Gracias por su compra!- Agradeció la dependienta.

Sakuno salió sonriente del sitio y dirigió rumbo hacia la casa de Tomoka. Justo allí, se quedó delante de la puerta antes de llamar, se podían escuchar los gritos de su amiga hacia sus hermanos. Debe de ser duro ser la hermana mayor de dos gemelos.

Tocó el timbre, esperando la llegada de su amiga, al rato ya escuchaba cada vez más cerca sus gritos.

'_¡Estaos quietos¡Un poco de silencio y dejadme abrir la puerta!_ '

Se escuchaba al otro lado.

-¡Takato, ven ahora mismo!- Grito nuevamente al abrir la puerta. Uno de los gemelos salió disparado hacia fuera, pero interrumpido por Sakuno, que había tropezado con ella. -¡Uff¡Menos mal, Sakuno!- Ella mostró una sonrisa nerviosa por todo lo que tenía liado.

-Vaya que sí tenías mucho trabajo- Levantó al niño en brazos y entró en la casa con permiso de Tomoka, ésta cerró la puerta al pasar.

-¡Desde luego¡Esto se le podría llamar un pequeño entrenamiento antes de tener uno yo misma!- Sakuno sentó al niño en el sofá y le tendió la bolsa a Tomoka. -¿Are?- Al abrirlo y ver los dulces le brillaron los ojos dándole un pequeño abrazo en agradecimiento a Sakuno. -¡Gracias, Sakuno¡No tenías porqué molestarte!-

-No es nada, pasé por una pastelería y se me ocurrió traértelos. Sé que a ti y a tus hermanitos os gustan- Tomoka hizo una mueca de fastidio mirando de reojo a los gemelos que miraban a ambas chicas como si nunca hubieran roto un plato.

-Sí, claro. Pero no sé si debería darles a ellos, no se han portado nada bien-

-Vamos, Tomo-chan. Aún son muy críos, normal que hagan sus travesuras…- Decía Sakuno mirando a los niños que no dejaban de jalarle de la camisa a la mayor. -¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta con Takato y Makoto?-

Tomoka abrió sus ojos como platos, parpadeó un par veces asimilando lo que había propuesto.

-¿Pero qué dices¡Imposible salir con estos diablos¡En cuantos te despistes un segundo ya no los tienes al lado!- Reprochó Osakada.

-Pero le podrías dar una condición- Contestó Sakuno. –Si tanto les gusta los dulces, que hay bastantes, que se queden quietecitos a nuestro lado, sino, no hay dulces- Tomoka miró a sus hermanos que la miraban con el ceño fruncido, ahí se notaba cuán traviesos son. -¿Y bien?-

Tomoka suspiró y volteó hacia los pequeños. –Escuchadme enanos¿veis eso?- Señaló los dulces que trajo Sakuno, ambos se le iluminaron la mirada y asintieron a la vez. –Bien… Pues si los queréis de merienda más os vale hacer lo que yo diga¿de acuerdo?- Ordenó y asintieron nuevamente. –Así me gusta. Ahora vamos a salir un rato hasta la hora de la comida y no quiero que os separéis de mí y de Sakuno¿habéis entendido?-

-¡Hai!- Dijeron al unísono.

Al parecer iban bastante bien, Tomoka se había tranquilizado al ver a sus hermanos la mar de tranquilos y obedientes, Takato de la mano de Sakuno y Makoto, de Tomoka. Y qué mejor sitio para llevar a unos niños que un parque, al llegar, Makoto se dio cuenta de un puesto de _crepês_.

-Si comes uno de esos ahora, luego no tendrás hambre- Dijo Tomoka arqueando una ceja observando a su hermano.

-Vamos, Tomo-chan. Apenas son las once y media…- Miró hacia abajo, Takato le miraba suplicante. –Y creo que él también quiere uno…-

-¡Mou¡Estos niños!- Maldijo. -¡Está bien¡Pero sólo uno!- Dicho esto se dirigió hacia el puesto con Makoto cogido de la mano.

La castaña se sentó en un banco del parque a esperar el regreso de Tomoka, sentó a Takato en sus piernas.

-Bueno, ahora a esperar a que tu hermanita vuelva- Dijo sonriéndole al niño. –Ehm…, eras… ¿Makoto?- El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Mako-chan está con la onee-chan- Respondió el pequeño. –Soy Takato-

-Ah, claro…- Rió levemente. –Sois exactamente iguales…-

Mientras esperaba se entretenía con Takato sin percatarse de la presencia de ciertos chicos que se adentraban en el parque.

-¿Y bien¿Por dónde decías que estaban las pistas?-

-Eso te lo debería decir yo...- Reprochó. –Momo-chan-sempai me dio este pequeño mapa…-

-¡Déjame ver Kachirou!- Horio le arrebató el papel. –Veamos…- Por mucho que mirara no entendía, más bien intentaba hacerse el interesante.

Uno de ellos bostezó, harto del asunto, se acercó y miró por encima el papel que tenía Horio.

-Esto por aquí no es…-

-¿¡Qué?!- Gritaron el trío de novatos. Ryoma cogió el papel.

-Humm…- Observó por unos momentos el contenido y miró a su alrededor buscando algo, en cambio, encontró otra cosa que menos esperaría. Los otros tres miraron por donde Echizen tenía la mirada.

-¡Ah¡Es Ryuzaki-san!- Dijeron Kachirou y Katsuo. En ese momento Ryoma volteó a mirar nuevamente el papel.

-¡Qué oportuno!- Comentó Horio. –Tal vez Ryuzaki sepa por donde…-

-No- Cortó Ryoma.

-¿Pero porqué Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó extrañado Kachirou. –Es mejor que nada-

Echizen suspiró sin apartar la vista del pequeño papel. –Es una pérdida de tiempo-

Por otra parte, Sakuno se preguntaba dónde se había metido Tomoka, tardaba demasiado para comprar unos _crepê_. Y para colmo, Takato no paraba de llamarla _Okaa-chan_ sabiendo que no lo es, pero por más que se lo repetía no hacía caso. Según el niño, decía que la castaña era demasiado buena y dulce, que le recordaba a su madre, muy diferente a su hermana mayor.

Y no escogió mejor momento para decirlo, justamente Horio, Katsuo y Kachirou se dirigían hacia ella.

-Mou, Taka-chan deja de llamarme así…- Suplicaba Sakuno, era bastante incómodo que un crío la llamase "Okaa-chan" no siendo ella la madre, más que sólo tenía casi trece años de edad.

-¡Ohayou, Ryuzaki-san!- Saludó Katsuo. La mencionada alzó la vista para encontrarse con los tres chicos. -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Oh, ohayou- Saludó amablemente. –Sólo estoy de paseo…-

-Ya veo. Neh, Ryuzaki-san¿podrías ayudarnos en algo?- Preguntó Kachirou, sonriendo levemente. Giró hacia Horio, esperando a que le diese el papel.

-¡Ah¡Esperad, aún lo tiene Echizen!- Exclamó Horio dando media vuelta en dirección hacia el chico peliverde, que andaba bastante ido observando el pequeño estanque del parque.

Sakuno se sorprendió ante el mencionado y observó de lejos donde se encontraba Ryoma, otra vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre lo hacía con cualquiera, pero sólo si mantenía alguna conversación y se apenaba de algo. Con Ryoma era sólo tenerlo presente para sentirse así.

_Sólo admiro su forma de jugar, eso es todo…_

Se juró a sí misma.

-¡Trae acá Echizen!- Protestó Horio arrebatándole el papel. –Al menos podrías ayudar a preguntar…-

Ryoma bufó y ajustó su gorra volviendo a observar el estanque, no sin echar miradas de reojo al lugar por tardar tanto los tres chicos.

-¿Hiroyuki?-

-Hai, así se llama- Afirmó Kachirou. –Esto nos lo dio Momo-chan-sempai, pero no lo entendemos bien…-

-Cierto…, más bien parecen garabatos- Sakuno mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a observar el papel, lo analizó. -¿Y bien?-

-Huumm…- Se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativa, Takato observaba a los chicos y luego miraba desde abajo a Sakuno, entonces la imitó, colocando también una mano en el mentón. El trío observaron un momento al niño que llevaba Sakuno, pero prefirieron no preguntar quién era. -¡Oh, creo que ya sé!-

Ryoma pudo ver como la castaña hacía unas señas a los chicos, indicándoles la supuesta dirección, seguidamente, éstos agradecieron con una reverencia encaminándose rápidamente hacia él. Suspiró, en cuánto llegaron fue arrastrado sin dejar u oír las quejas del chico peliverde.

-¡Gracias a Ryuzaki-san ya sabemos dónde es!- Comentó felizmente Katsuo, Kachirou afirmó junto con Horio, éste llevaba a rastras a Ryoma.

-¡Suéltame¡Estáis…!- Intentaba zafarse Ryoma, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tomoka por fin llegó junto a Sakuno con un par de _crepês_ para los hermanos gemelos, se sentó junto a ella mientras que ellos comían felizmente. La castaña le comentó sobre la aparición de Horio junto a los otros dos novatos, incluyendo la presencia de Ryoma.

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamó sorprendida y decepcionada Osakada. -¿¡Ryoma-sama ha estado aquí!?- Ryuzaki asintió nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no nombrar a Ryoma. -¡Mou¡Hubo un problema con el puesto de _crepês_ y encima este niño no se decidía!- Maldijo mirando de reojo a Makoto, suspiró resignada y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho la castaña. –Sakuno¿dijiste que te pidieron una dirección?-

-Hai-

-Con la mala orientación que tienes… ¿crees haberles indicado bien?- Sakuno se sonrojó de la vergüenza, Tomoka tenía razón, pero ésta vez piensa que no se equivocó. -¡Es igual¡Si te has equivocado, de seguro que volverán por aquí y podré ver a Ryoma-sama!- Sakuno mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pienso que si acaso me equivoqué preguntarían a otra persona…- Murmuró por lo bajo. –Aunque no creo que me haya equivocado…-

-¡Quién sabe!- Comenzó a reír sonoramente Osakada, pensando en la posibilidad de ver a Ryoma.

Los cuatro chicos se plantaron delante del recinto, estupefactos y sin habla, uno de ellos sólo les daba la espalda, advirtiéndoles que ya lo había avisado.

-Hi…Hiroyuki's Caffé…- Nombró Horio.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Esto no es…-

Ryoma volvió a suspirar, y los miró de reojo, cargaban unas mochilas, donde llevaban las raquetas con algunas pelotas de tenis.

-Os lo advertí…- Dijo Ryoma volteándose y alzando la vista al cielo. –Mada mada dane-

Decidieron volver al parque, así les sería más fácil reconocer el lugar correcto, sin preguntar a Sakuno, obviaron.

-¡Hoi!-

Ryoma sintió un apretón por detrás, que casi le dejaba sin aliento, al poder girar su cabeza reconoció fácilmente al chico pelirrojo, Eiji.

-¡Kikumaru-sempai!- Exclamaron emocionados el trío, Ryoma lo miraba fríamente queriendo zafarse de su agarre.

-Ya basta, Kikumaru-sempai…- Eiji lo soltó y saludó animosamente a los chicos.

-¡Yey¿Qué hacéis aquí, nyah?- Le mostraron el papel y le preguntaron a él la dirección. -¡Oh…! Esto…-

-Estuvimos intentando descifrar qué indicaba el papel…- Se explicó Kachirou.

-Pero tal parece que es intendible…- Le siguió Horio.

-Hmmm¡parecen garabatos¡Mi prima de cinco años seguro que lo hace mejor!- Comentó el pelirrojo riendo por lo bajo. –Y decidme… ¿quién fue el idiota que lo hizo?- Ryoma se percató de cierta presencia y volteó a un lado.

-Momo-sempai- Respondió Ryoma. Eiji soltó una risa aún más fuerte, siendo escuchada por las chicas que estaban un poco más lejos sentadas en unos bancos.

-¡Mira, Sakuno!- Llamó Tomoka emocionada. -¡Tal como dije, Ryoma-sama volvió!-

-¡Ah! Kikumaru-sempai también está con ellos…- Se fijó en la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia el pelirrojo. –Y ese es…-

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta, que, nuevamente había dado mal la dirección, se sonrojó bastante avergonzada.

_Soy una idiota…_

-¡Ay, qué bueno!- De tanto reír se fue secando las lágrimas. -¡Éste Momo es…!-

-¿Qué? Soy qué…- Una voz cortante y furiosa hizo estremecer al pelirrojo, que fue girando hacia atrás lentamente, temiéndose lo peor. -¿Qué tal, Kikumaru-sempai…?-

-Ah…Momo…- Dijo temeroso Eiji. -¿Qué tal, nyah?- Intentó sonar lo más amable posible, queriendo calmar a Momoshiro.

-¡Ni con esas te vas a salvar!-

Y así comenzó la carrera de corre que te pillo, Momoshiro detrás de Eiji intentando atraparlo y soltando algún que otro insulto directo al tenista acrobático.

-¡Mou, cálmense sempais!- Intentaban el trío parar a los mayores, Ryoma los observaba a mala gana.

-Chiquillos…-

Tomoka sintió un jalón en su camiseta, Makoto de nuevo, manchado de la _crepê_ de chocolate. Observó horrorizada como con su mano llena de chocolate manchaba su tan preciada camiseta.

-¡Makoto!- Gritó furiosa. -¡Mira qué has hecho!-

-Onee-chan…, tengo pis…- Dijo avergonzado, Tomoka suspiró mientras que trataba de quitar mayormente la macha de chocolate impregnado en su camiseta, seguidamente limpiaba al niño.

-Al parecer Takato aún no se terminó el suyo. Sakuno, voy en busca de algún servicio, ahora vuelvo¿de acuerdo?- Sakuno asintió y vio marchar nuevamente a su amiga quedándose junto a Takato.

Y claro, Takato seguía llamándola de aquella forma para desgracia de Sakuno. En la huída de las _garras_ de Momoshiro, Eiji se percató de la presencia de la castaña a lo lejos y paró en seco, haciendo que Momo tropezara y cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Kikumaru-sempai!-

-¡Hoi¿Aquella no es la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei?-

Horio y los demás, exceptuando a Ryoma, asintieron. El pelirrojo pudo fijarse que estaba acompañada por un niño.

-¿Y ese niño, nyah?- Todos pusieron su atención en ese momento en el crío que estaba sentado sobre Sakuno, incluso Ryoma. -¿Un hermanito?-

-No recuerdo haber oído de que tuviera algún hermano…- Comentaba Horio. –Ni siquiera de Osakada, que ya es difícil no enterarse de las cosas-

Momoshiro se levantó al fin del suelo y se sacudió la ropa. –Estará haciendo el favor de cuidárselo a alguien¿para qué romperse la cabeza en esas cosas?- Y Ryoma estuvo de acuerdo, se estaban metiendo en asuntos ajenos.

Pero como era de esperar, Eiji ya estaba dando rumbo hacia el paradero de la pequeña Ryuzaki, bastante alegre o más bien, dispuesto a darle uno de sus _pequeños_ abrazos en forma de saludo.

-Yo vine a jugar tenis…- Murmuraba Ryoma por lo bajo.

-¡Espera Kikumaru-sempai!- Ignorando a Echizen, Horio, Katsuo y Kachirou fueron tras Eiji evitando que avanzara, pero no que fuera visto por la castaña. –Cachis…-

Ella alzó la vista hacia ellos y volvió a sonrojarse al recordar su error, seguramente no vuelvan a pedirle alguna dirección y menos Ryoma, que lo sabia por dos veces.

-¡Okaa-chan!- Sakuno tragó saliva al escuchar al pequeño, más sabiendo de la presencia de los chicos. Sólo esperaba que no lo hayan oído.

Levantó nuevamente su mirada hacia ellos, habían dado la espalda, como murmurando entre ellos.

_Ay, madre…_

-No puede ser…- Murmuraba Katsuo.

-¡Pero el niño lo dijo, nyah!- Momoshiro se acercó a ellos, y soltó un pequeño golpe en los cuatro chicos.

-¡Idiotas¡Que sólo tiene doce años!- Eiji se sobó la cabeza lagrimeando.

-¡Mou, Momo¡Un poco de delicadeza!-

-Yo vine a jugar tenis…-

-¡Tú cierra el pico, Echizen¡Ya lo sabemos!- Volvió a gritar Momoshiro bastante irritado.

-Esto…- Todos voltearon, encontrándose a la castaña con el niño cogido de la mano, ella sonrió tímidamente. -¿Ocurre…algo?-

-¡Ah, pues¿Es ese tu…?- Eiji, apunto de meter la pata siendo evitado por el ojivioleta, quien le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Discúlpale, tan aburrido que está que sólo dice tonterías!- El pelirrojo lo miró de mala manera por el comentario.

-Si hubiéramos ido a jugar tenis esto no estaría pasando…- Ésta vez Momo fue el que miraba petrificando a Echizen, estaba de mal humor por haberle hecho _madrugar_, concretamente a las diez de la mañana, sí, para él es madrugar. Pero claro, si se trata de tenis… podía hacer un esfuerzo, aunque llegue algo tarde.

-¿Quién es, Ryuzaki-san?- Preguntó Katsuo refiriéndose al pequeño.

-Ah, es el hermano pequeño de Tomo-chan…- Lo cogió en brazos sosteniéndole con una mano, así poder sacar un pañuelo y limpiarle la cara manchada de chocolate con la mano libre.

-¡Ja¡Así que hermano de Osakada¡Con qué razón llama así a Ryuzaki-san!- Reprochaba Horio divertido sin notar la presencia de la mayor tras él. -¡No quiere estar con su hermana!- Y estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Qué…dices…?-

Dejando a Makoto junto a Sakuno, nuevamente Tomoka se lanzó hacia Horio a darle su merecido, siempre acababan igual, si es que Horio, sabiendo cómo es no cede a los insultos a la chica de coletas.

Debido a que a Takato le entraron ganas de ir al baño, fueron en busca de algún cuarto de baño, al que fue Tomoka, al del restaurante de Kawamura.

-¡Uff, menos mal!- Suspiró Tomoka. -¡A ver si os ponéis de acuerdo y vais a la vez!- Sakuno agradeció a Kawamura y a su padre por usar los servicios. Al mirar la hora que era, decidió que era hora de irse. -¡Ah! Sakuno, tengo que hacer la comida para estos dos-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Osakada miró su alrededor y sonrió.

-¡No, gracias¡Quédate aquí con ellos!- Dijo dando leves palmadas en su espalda. Seguidamente se acercó a su oído a susurrarle algo. –Y ya me contarás qué pasó con Ryoma-sama- Dicho esto, cogió a los hermanos y se despidió a gritos de los demás. -¡Cuidadme a Sakuno!-

_Siempre me deja en una situación embarazosa…_

-Esto… yo me…-

-¡Vamos quédate, Sakuno-chan!- Decía alegremente Kikumaru, ella miró a los demás y afirmaron que estaban de acuerdo en que se quedara.

-Yo vine a jugar tenis…-

Y Ryoma no paraba de repetir lo mismo, parece ser que aún no asimilaba el que lo hubieran hecho madrugar supuestamente para jugar tenis y que al final hagan otra cosa de desinterés para el chico.

-¡No te preocupes Ryuzaki-chan¡Kikumaru-sempai invita!- Eiji arqueó una ceja molesto a la decisión de Momo. ¿Desde cuándo decide por él?

-¡De eso nada, Momo!-

-Yo creo que Momo-chan-sempai debería ser el que nos invitara…- Comentó Horio. –Nos dio mal la indicación, por no decir que no se entendía…-

-Y no pudimos jugar tenis…- Acabó Ryoma.

-Ya lo sabemos…- Contestaron todos, a excepción de Sakuno, a la vez.

Momoshiro se rascó la cabeza algo fastidiado y suspiró. -¡Está bien, de acuerdo¡Yo invito!-

Al ser algo pronto para comer, Kawamura, con permiso de su padre, los invitó a su habitación a jugar a algún videojuego. Sakuno iba algo apenada, era la única chica del grupo y aunque la habitación no era pequeña, eran bastantes en ella, es decir, todos más juntos. Por supuesto Ryoma estaba de más buen humor al pensar que comería comida gratis, lo simple que resultaba llegar a ser.

Estuvieron jugando al _The King of Figthers_, donde Sakuno escogió como luchadora a _Athena Asamiya_, ganando milagrosamente a Horio, Katsuo y Kachirou, para ser su primera vez jugando.

-¡Sugoi, Sakuno-chan¿De verdad nunca has jugado?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza algo apenada, de verdad era su primera vez. Ahora, era el turno de Kikumaru contra Kawamura, si bien tendría que jugar contra el ganador, en este caso sería Sakuno, cambiaron al ceder la castaña en dejárselo a otro, no quería jugar más que todos.

-Bueno, como quieras- Decía Kawamura con una mano en la nuca, ella le entregó el mando y Momoshiro… una raqueta. -¡BURNIING¡Vamos¡Enséñame lo que sabes hacer, BABY¡Come on¡Let's Go!-

Pero obviamente, para jugar se necesitan ambas manos, por lo tanto, raquetas fuera. Después de un largo rato con ese juego, cambiaron a otro. Ésta vez habían escogido el _Tenchu: 'La ira del Cielo'_, uno de ninjas. En el que para jugar entre dos, debían jugar enfrentándose entre ellos o en modo de cooperación, lo malo que en éste último sólo se podían escoger a dos personajes en concretos, un hombre y una mujer. ¿Quién pensáis que le tocó a la mujer?

El turno fue de Ryoma y Momoshiro para probar el juego, por supuesto que Ryoma estaba dispuesto en escoger al hombre, pero Momoshiro logró engañarle para ser más rápido, así que se tuvo que contentar con la mujer.

Si en parejas en el tenis son nulos, también lo son en los videojuegos. Habrán perdido la cuenta en la que Ryoma habrá atacado a Momoshiro, luego excusándose de que se confundía con los enemigos en sí, aunque más bien pensaban que se vengaba por lo de la mañana y el de engañarle al escoger un personaje femenino, pero debería admitir que era más ágil.

Al echar otro rato con ese, tocó el turno del que todos les gustaba, uno de tenis. Ryoma refunfuñaba, que era mucho mejor jugarlo en vivo.

-¡Ah, Syusuke!- Saludaba el señor Kawamura al ver entrar al castaño en el local. El chico sonrió, como siempre, y dio un leve saludo con la mano. –Si buscas a Takashi está en su habitación, tiene visitas-

-¿Visitas?- Se pudo imaginar que podría ser Eiji u otros del Seigaku al escuchar leves gritos desde el piso.

-¡Hai! Eiji, Momoshiro… ¡Hasta el pequeño novato!- Sonreía mientras limpiaba la barra. –Oh, también había una chica con ellos- Eso hizo parar a Fuji girándose hacia el hombre. –Es bastante adorable, con sus dos largas trenzas…- Abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendidos ante la pequeña descripción, notándose sus ojos azules, seguidamente los cerró sonriendo nuevamente.

-Qué interesante-

Ya habían empezado a jugar, nuevamente Kawamura contra Momoshiro esta vez, éste último perdió y sacó la excusa que los personajes eran demasiado débiles.

-Admite tu derrota, Momo-sempai- Se burló Echizen, aunque no hubiera sido él el que había provocado su derrota, estaba satisfecho con lo sucedido.

-¡Argh¡Esto no tiene ni pizca en comparación con…!- Paró enseguida al ver a Fuji entrar en la habitación. -¿F-Fuji-sempai?-

-Konnichiwa- Saludó amablemente adentrándose en la habitación como pudo con permiso de Kawamura. Y notó la presencia de la castaña, a la cual sonrió. –Muy buenas Sakuno-chan- Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. –Oh, veo que estáis jugando-

-¡Sí, nyah!- Colocó cada mano en un hombro de Ryuzaki y Echizen. -¡Ahora les toca a ellos!-

Sakuno parpadeó, captando lo que había escuchado. ¿Jugar contra Ryoma¿En un juego de tenis? Aunque sólo fuese un videojuego, el hecho de jugar contra él la ponía nerviosa.

Syusuke rió por lo bajo al notar el nerviosismo de la castaña, todo aquello le parecía muy divertido, aunque al observar a Ryoma, el cual emitía pequeños bostezos, suspiró viendo que el chico pasaba de todo.

-¡Vamos, Echizen¡Hoy Ryuzaki-chan está de racha, así que prepárate para perder!- Sí, Momoshiro también quería ver perder al peliverde, como éste hizo lo mismo con él. Aunque ésta vez más, sabiendo que era una chica la que jugaba contra él.

-Ni de coña- Ryoma se molestó y le alcanzó el mando a Sakuno, la cual lo cogió temerosa. –Empecemos-

-El Ochibi se ha molestado…- Murmuró Eiji hacia los novatos, Kawamura y Fuji, éste último abrió un poco sus ojos observando la partida, mientras cada uno escogía al personaje. –Sí, definitivamente esto es muy divertido-

A Sakuno le tocó dar el servicio, había escogido un personaje femenino, la que le pareció más mona. Ryoma escogió a uno masculino, pero al alzar, ni siquiera se molestó en observar la capacidad del jugador.

Botó la pelota varias veces, seguidamente lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y la golpeó, haciendo el servicio.

Ryoma condujo al personaje un poco a la derecha, deduciendo que lo lanzaría muy a la esquina. Error. Se desplazó demasiado y la pelota salió un poco más a la izquierda entrando, haciendo punto.

Todos parpadearon varias veces, la pequeña Ryuzaki había ganado un punto a Ryoma. Bien, sólo era un videojuego, sólo demuestra lo deprimente que era el chico en las consolas. Pero claro, Momoshiro se lo echaba en cara.

-¡Echizen…!- Exclamó el ojivioleta.

-…-

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Dijeron Katsuo y Kachirou.

Tic en el ojo izquierdo de Ryoma.

-¡Echizen!- Volvió a gritar esta vez Horio.

-¡Ya lo he visto¡No lo repitáis que no soy sordo!- Dijo irritado Ryoma sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. -¡Además¡Esto no tiene nada en comparación con…!-

-¡Ya va¡Mal perdedor!- Recochineó Momo quitándole la gorra y revoloteándole el pelo.

-Esto… Ryoma-kun…-

-Esto aún no ha acabado…-

Ryoma se había molestado aún más, pero aunque conseguía hacer unos cuantos puntos, Sakuno lograba ganarle el set. Y así hasta acabar el partido.

-¡Vamos, Echizen¡No pongas esa cara!- Momoshiro aguantaba la risa, pero la verdad era demasiado difícil al ver a Eiji descojonándose y finalmente se unió.

Kawamura al ver gruñir a Ryoma, decidió que ya era hora de ir a comer, al menos pensaba que la comida lo pondría de mejor humor. Y no se equivocó, nada más nombrar "comida", Ryoma levantó una ceja y miró de reojo a Momo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Ahí dejó al pobre casi sin dinero.

-Mou…, Echizen…No tenías porqué hacer eso…- Momoshiro iba cabizbajo lagrimeando con la billetera en la mano, casi vacía, al haber algunas chapas dentro, nada de dinero. –¡Encima me engañaste con el Wasabi!-

-Huum- El peliverde iba más adelante junto con Kikumaru, Ryuzaki y Fuji, en ese orden, sólo que Ryoma iba entre el pelirrojo y Sakuno. Horio, Katsuo y Kachirou cogieron por otro camino hacia sus casas.

-Ha valido la pena ir a ver a Taka-san- Decía Fuji entre risas, Sakuno lo miró sin entender. –Ver la actitud de Echizen el día de hoy ha sido bastante entretenido- Sakuno mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Al final no hemos ido a jugar tenis- Eiji colocó sus manos sobre la nuca, alzando un poco la vista. -¡Pero me lo he pasado muy bien!-

-A la próxima no me llaméis si de verdad no vais a jugar tenis…-

-¡Vamos Ochibi¡No seas así!- El pelirrojo alcanzó a Ryoma por la espalda rodeándole un brazo por debajo de su cuello, con la otra intentó frotarle con los nudillos la cabeza del chico, pero se encontró con un obstáculo. –¡Moouu…¡Siempre llevas ésta dichosa gorra!- Seguidamente se la quitó y la colocó en donde tenía más cerca, la cabeza de Sakuno. -¡Hoi!

_¿Eh?_

-¡Suéltame Kikumaru-sempai!- Eiji cesó su tortura pero sin soltarle aún y Ryoma posó su mirada en la chica, que llevaba su gorra. El chico frunció el ceño.

-Esto…, Ryoma-kun- Sakuno se agarró la gorra sin quitársela, ahora lo que pensaba era que él estuviera enfadado sobre la partida de antes. –S-sobre la partida…- Bajó su mirada apenada por la mirada del chico. Los demás observaban muy curiosos, aunque Momoshiro estaba algo más ocupado con su billetera vacía. –Sólo fue…-

-Sólo fue un simple juego. Nada que ver con la realidad, exacto- Acabó Ryoma captando lo que quería decir la chica. Ella suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

-Neeh, Sakuno-chan. ¡Te queda mejor que al Ochibi!- Dijo refiriéndose a la gorra, ella se dio cuenta de que aún la llevaba y se sonrojó, quitándosela de golpe. El pelirrojo se fijó en una heladería a lo lejos y se le ocurrió una idea. -¡Neh¡Quién llegue último a la heladería se beberá el zumo de Inui¡Mejor dicho, dos jarras!-

Ante tal propuesta, Momoshiro reaccionó y le brillaron los ojos. -¡Y paga los helados que comamos!- Eiji asintió en aprobación.

Ryoma no se quedó atrás, quienes comenzaron la carrera dejando atrás a Sakuno y a Fuji.

-Ah…, su gorra…-

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-chan. Si no ha dicho nada es que no le molesta- Syusuke sonrió, cogió la gorra y se la volvió a poner. –Sí, señor. Te queda mejor que a Echizen- Ella se sonrojó y miró al frente. –Ya verás que todo va a salir bien- Dicho esto se adelantó a ella, dejándola bastante confundida. –Démonos prisa, nos están esperando. Aunque…- Se colocó una mano en el mentón y luego volteó hacia ella sonriéndole. –No me importaría beberme ese zumo. Es delicioso-

Si bien le encantaba los zumos que preparaba Inui Sadaharu, que era el único que aguantaba. Pero además de proponer beberse el zumo, también era pagar los helados, en eso no había caído el castaño.

Segunda víctima sin blanca, al pedir los postres más caros y por dos.

**Fin.  
**

* * *

_Oh o: _

_¿Porqué me gustará hacer que todos se queden sin dinero? u.uU En fin xD_

_Siempre tenía esa curiosidad de si Sakuno gana en algo a Ryoma, y en el manga, vi que jugaba a la consola y siempre perdía. Era de tenis, pero en fin. Se lo merece, y que sepa que no es el mejor en todo Ò.o_

_Y por poco coge un trauma por no jugar tenis D: ains…_

_Espero que os haya resultado entretenido… y que os guste… Está en proceso otro fic, largo, espero xD avanzo unos cuantos capitulos para ver si me gusta como va, si me gusta, lo publico D:_

_En fin, opiniones, por favor! XD_

_Ah, se me olvidaba, creo que no nombran los nombres de los hermanitos de Tomoka no? En fin, yo les puse los que quise y ale xDU_

_Ahora sí! Ja ne! Reviews :D_


End file.
